U turn
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: An old oneshot that I wrote in August 2008. Based off of the Monster Rancher T.V. series. A oneshot revolving around Naga, that great villain who made a U-turn in life.


Author's Note: Ugh, this is soo old! I typed this(according to the data on the properties page) in August 2008. Right after I finished watching the entire series, I felt tempted to write a small story about Naga. But after I typed it I crammed it away in a cubby-hole, and now, I've decided that good or bad, I'm still posting this thing!

Don't ask why I named it U-turn, the word just means a change of travel/pace/heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Rancher, I've only had the joy of playing the games and watching the show.

* * *

In episode 35 of Monster Rancher, Genki and the gang fought Naga, the one who had destroyed Holly and Suezo's village. After a lengthy fight involving everyone but Holly getting hurt, Naga goes after Holly. He's so busy taunting her with his words that he fails to notice Moochi charging up his Moochi Cannon. Moochi fires and Naga is sent flying over the edge of a stone bridge, Naga just barely saves himself by grabbing the edge. He dangles by a hand over the distant ground. Suddenly Holly offers her hand to him.

This fic is told from Naga's point of view.

* * *

"If we don't save the enemy, we'll be as bad as Moo." The girl says.

Those words, the kindness she shows me even after I destroyed her village. I don't deserve it.

"Here grab on." Genki and Moochi say as they offer their hands as well.

I can only gaze blankly, why do they offer to help me? I would have destroyed them all in a heartbeat, and yet they believe there is good in me? I still can destroy them, if I just reach out and pull them down with me, but what's the point?

"Grab on, Naga." Suezo says though he's still angry. They would save a baddie like me? It all makes no sense.

Their power, it comes from caring. As long as they stick together, they will be invincible . . . I was on the wrong side all along. The realization hits me. I feel guilt that had never been known before rise in my heart.

"So that's why you're so strong." I say, as I release my hold and fall to what would be any mortals' death, but for a monster it is a deep slumber within a lost disk.

'Maybe, if they do revive the Phoenix . . . Maybe then I can start anew. And seeing as how they are already stronger than anything I've ever encountered, I think they just might succeed in defeating Master Moo.' I think as the darkness engulfs me and my body transforms into a lost mystery disc.

. . .

It was about a year and a half later -I know because the Weed told me - when I awoke, another monster, a young Weed stood before me. I looked around; I had been revived from my disc. 'It seems Genki and the others were successful in their quest . . . . Wait, they really did it? They defeated Master Moo?' I think to myself in surprise and then smile gratefully at the Weed. "Thank you for reviving me." I say to it. The Weed just smiles nervously and I wave at it before leaving.

I had a lot of training to do. Becoming a lost disc causes you to lose all of your previous strength and attacks. I eventually regained all of my previous abilities and then some. I was no longer looking for a fight with anyone, only fighting when I really needed to.

(Author's Note: This is from episode 63.)

Later I was reunited with the gang when Genki was looking for a monster to fight in the Legendship Master Cup along with Moochi and a monster tried to steal his money. I then fought against a Techno Dragon, which I easily beat less than ten seconds after the match started. Heh, a simple punch to the chest and down he went. Four more monsters fell victim that day before we took a break. Then lo-and-behold the final two contenders turned out to be Gali and Sandy. Both had been baddies once, like I, myself had.

I watched Moochi fight Sandy, using his Moochi Roll to disorientate the wall panel monster before using his Double Pounder. Then Sandy used a Trio Beam almost defeating the boy, but Moochi stood strong and braced himself before storing enough energy for a Moochi Cannon. And that knocked Sandy out of the battle.

One victory down, and one to go, and now it was my turn to fight.

"You can do it Naga," Genki said to me from the side of the ring.

'Of course I can.' I thought and flexed my claws.

He quickly lashed out at me with his Solar Knuckles, which I ducked and tried to land some punches unsuccessfully. He then hit me with a second Solar Knuckles attack, knocking me backwards. I was being beaten every which way and the battle looked lost.

Then everyone began to call out, telling me that I could do it. I felt their courage and got back up to face Gali, I grabbed his Solar Knuckles with both fists before staring at the sun-masked monster.

"Feel this? This is real strength, this is courage." I said before crushing the attack in my claws and pulling back while gathering a purple energy orb in my palms.

"Mystic Shot!"

I threw it at him, and he was sent soaring far off. The crowd went wild, cheering for me with vigor.

Gali stopped us in the street to tell me I had impressed him with my Mystic Shot attack. And then the others and me bid both him and Sandy adieu.

Then, I too, was off. They told me we'd meet again. Even tried to offer me some of their prize money, but I refused to accept it for knowledge that they would need it in their journey. I told them I was going to train for the next Legend Cup Championship. And I felt the eternal bliss of forgiveness when Suezo stopped me to say thanks and good luck. In that big eye of his I saw forgiveness and trust.

And then we parted . . .

I spent two years training in the jungle. I was about to head off when I ran into _her._ A loud scream broke through my thoughts and I caught a whiff of fresh blood. I was feeling hungry and hoped that whatever it was that was hurt was edible. I decided to go look.

What I saw made me pause in shock; another Naga of a different species was chomping down on a Baku juvenile. Watching her tear into the large boarish monster's flesh made me hungry tenfold. "Excuse me," I say and then catch the glint of her eyes as she stiffens before raising her claws.

"You want to fight?" It asks and I know its voice to be female.

"No, I would rather we share, might you be so kind?"

She hesitated and I could tell she doubted me. " . . . No."

With a defeated sigh I sat down not too far from her, "Alright."

"Who are you?" She asked after a few more bites.

"I'm Naga, who are you?" I reply feeling as though her black and white furred body should have registered with me by now.

"I'm HakTak. I'm a Naga and Ripper hybrid." She replies.

'Ripper? Why didn't I realize that? I should be able to tell her other genes by just seeing those colours.' I think chide-fully. " . . .Sure are pretty," I mutter to myself.

She pauses and I think I see her blush, but I'm not sure if it was actually a blush or I was seeing things. "W-what? What did you say?" she asks, amber eyes critical.

"I said you sure are pretty." I reply. My stomach grumbles and I try to ignore it.

She seems amused by me, smiling she reaches down and tears a big hunk of Baku meat off of her meal before throwing it towards me. I catch it with my arms and take a big bite before speaking again. "Thank you." I say.

"Mm-hmm," She mumbles back, she seems to be blushing still.

We eat in silence, finishing our food. I lick my lips and thank her again before I turn and slither away.

"W-wait!" Her voice calls.

I pause, 'What could she want now?' I wonder. "Yes?"

She fidgets and I cannot help but think it cute how she fiddles with her claws. "W-would you like to stay, with me?"

I nod, "Yes."

* * *

Yup, that's right, what a crappy ending. But that was all I had planned.

Don't ask me if I'll continue this, 'cause I have no intention of doing so and I can say honestly that I certainly never will.


End file.
